Toad
Toad is the alias of the mutant Mortimer Toynbee. Powers Superhuman Leaping: The Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses a degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his back and legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities (able to reach 25 feet in a vertical leap and 37 feet in a broad jump), as well as deliver kicks with superhuman force. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. Flexible Bone Structure: The Toad's bone structure enables him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouching position for long periods of time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. Superhuman Stamina: The Toad's muscles produce a significantly lower amount of fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: The Toad's overall equilibrium application is enhanced to some degree and his bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the huan body's natural limits. Superhuman Reflexes: The Toad's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. Superhuman Durability: The Toad's body is tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand major impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Toad has a limited healing factor that allows him to recover from injuries and ailments at an accelerated rate. He can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. Larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, heal within a matter of days. He has also been shown as being able to regenerate severed body parts, such as when he regenerated his tongue, which had been completely cut off by Wolverine. UV/Infrared Vision: The Toad's enhanced vision allows him to see into the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum, granting him a degree of heightened night vision. However, his eyes are also sensitive to certain types of lighting, forcing him to wear light-filtering goggles that allow him to operate in strong daylight that would otherwise blind him. Prehensile Tongue: The Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 30 feet in length and use it was a whip to ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong, capable of lifting and crushing a magistrate of Genosha to death. Pheromone Secretion: The Toad can secrete an odorless pheromonal venom from glands in his tongue and fingertips that seeps through teh skin directly into the bloodstream. This venom allows him to control minds of any exposed to it to a limited extent. It is presumed that the victim's skin must be porous in order to take effect. Acidic Saliva: The Toad's saliva is highly acidic and can adheres to most surfaces and quickly dissolve most materials with ease. Paralytic Resin: The Toad's pores secrete an adhesive resin that allows him to stick to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of any living organism that comes into contact with it. Superhuman Respiratory System: The Toad's lungs can expand and compress large quantities of air that can be expelled with enough force to knock a fully grown human off their feet. Amphibian Control: The Toad has the ability to psionically communicate with and control amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders, who he often uses as spies. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superhuman Leaping Category:Superhuman Flexibility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Night Vision Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Pheromone Manipulation Category:Acidic Saliva Category:Paralyzation Category:Superhuman Respiration Category:Animal Manipulation Category:Animalistic Physiology Category:Toad Physiology